De jóvenes y lluvias
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Yamaguchi y Yachi están solos en el gimnasio por culpa de una fuerte tormenta y los nervios y la vergüenza se harán rápidamente presentes. "¿Te dan miedo los truenos?", "Cuando era pequeño, si tenía miedo, me abrazaban, así que pensé que te tranquilizarías si lo hacía". YamaYachi.


**Yey~ Buenas~** hacía mil años que quería escribir de este par y con las últimas imágenes a color del manga, me dije que debía hacer algo de ellos, aunque sea cutrísimo hasta la muerte :v Además la próxima semana se estrena por fin el anime, por dios llevo más de un año esperándolo :´D, así que debía hacer algo por el estreno~ -en realidad era una excusa para escribir hetero-

Niebla, me debes un YamaYachi y un KuroYaku, así que ponte a escribir :v que me he dignado a subir el YamaYachi

.

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece, es obra de Furudate Haruichi y yo sólo uso sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Pareja:** Yamaguchi Tadashi/Yachi Hitoka

 **Advertencias:** Beteado bastante por encima así que no prometo genial narración. Horrible título y summary porque es costumbre. La idea principal me vino tras leer un post de tumblr de imagineyour-otp, que les dejaré abajo ya que no me deja poner links.

.

* * *

.

Era un día horrible y lluvioso, el cielo estaba gris y las pequeñas gotas caían sin cesar. Debido al mal tiempo, la mayoría de clubes habían decidido cancelar la práctica y dejar que los miembros tuviesen más tiempo libre. El tiempo parecía no querer cambiar y si lo hacía, sería a peor.

Esa tarde, Yachi se había quedado un poco más ya que quería terminar unos documentos del club donde se hallaban los datos de los jugadores. Ya que Shimizu no podía hacerlo, ella se había prestado voluntaria y tras varias horas de dedicación, lo había logrado. Fue tanto lo que se concentró, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había pasado tanto el tiempo.

—Oh… ya es la tarde… debería volver a casa…

Cogió todas sus cosas y las puso en la mochila. Mientras salía del salón, observó el móvil y pudo ver un mensaje de su madre donde decía que esa noche no volvería y que se acostase temprano. La chica suspiro y siguió su camino. Iba tarareando felizmente hasta que al llegar a las puertas que separaban el instituto con los gimnasios, se detuvo.

— ¿Una luz en el club de vóleibol?

Se sorprendió bastante ya que ese día no debería de haber práctica.

—Y… y-y-y… si es… u-un… ¿fantasma?

Trago saliva y luego de tomar varias bocanadas de aire, tomo el valor de ir hacia la puerta del club. Sus pasos eran lentos y temblorosos. Sabía que no tenía sentido lo que estaba pensando pero ella siempre se había distinguido por dramatizar prácticamente todas las situaciones que vivía… o aún no había vivido.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, se detuvo unos segundos, volvió a tomar aire y lentamente la abrió. Al principio no vio nada y le toco asomar un poco la cabeza y para su sorpresa, no era lo que esperaba.

— ¿Yamaguchi-kun?

El chico se quedo helado en el sitio y la pelota que había lanzado al aire para rematar, acabo cayendo sobre su cabeza

—Ouch… ah… Ya-Yachi-san…

— ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Estás bien?

La joven corrió hasta donde se encontraba el chico que yacía en el suelo sentado sobándose la cabeza y al llegar se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Yamaguchi-kun?

—Estoy bien… no te preocupes…

La rubia no quedo conforme e intento pensar en qué podría hacer, intentaba pensar en cosas útiles y buenas, pero en su cabeza sólo venían imágenes de un futuro Yamaguchi muerto o en el hospital diciendo sus últimas palabras… y era por su culpa, si ella no le hubiese interrumpido, ahora el chico no estaría en las últimas… oh dios, tendría que llamar a sus padres y amigos y decirles que tenían poco tiempo y…

— ¡Yachi-san, cálmate!

—Pe-pero… morirás y…

—No lo haré…

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad e intentando parecer calmado, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y le dedico a una sonrisa tranquila, Shimizu y Sugawara le habían dicho que era un buen método para calmar a la joven mánager cuando entraba en esos ataques de pánico y ansiedad.

— ¿Ves? Estoy bien… no te preocupes, Yachi-san…

La chica pareció calmarse un poco y tras poner una de sus manos en el pecho y suspirar aliviada, pareció por fin tranquilizarse.

—Me alegro~

Yamaguchi bajo los brazos hasta sus rodillas y las apretó levemente mientras desviaba un poco la mirada hacia una interesante pared que se hallaba en el costado. Aún no estaba preparado para estar con la chica a solas. La verdad es que nunca había sido del tipo de hombre que se le daba bien tratar con las mujeres, pero con la rubia las cosas se complicaban por mil y no era por la personalidad asustadiza y negativa de la joven, algo que aunque no admitiese en voz alta, a él le encantaban… es sólo que ella causaba en él unas sensaciones y sentimientos que no tenía con el resto. Es verdad que Shimizu era una belleza y había veces que él no sabía muy bien como acercarse a ella, pero con Yachi era diferente. Ella se parecía a él en muchas cosas, como que ambos se esforzaban muchísimo para superar las cosas que les daban miedo o que no tenían tanta confianza en sí mismos o que eran bastante reservados… pero eso a él le gustaba de ella y justamente eso era lo que más miedo le daba. Nunca había sabido cómo hablar con una chica y presentarle a Yachi, que era todo lo que él buscaba en una, era un desafío demasiado complicado para él, al menos por ahora.

Sintió la mirada tímida de la chica sobre él y lentamente volvió sus ojos hacia ella.

— ¿No te duele? ¿Quieres que te traiga hielo?

— ¿Eh? No-no… e-está bien…

La chica pareció pensar algo durante unos segundos y tras poner cara de enfado se levanto.

—Yamaguchi-kun, quédate aquí, traeré hielo aunque tú no quieras. Soy la mánager del equipo y debo hacerme responsable de ti.

Y tras decir esto, salió corriendo del lugar, dejando al chico de pecas en el sitio completamente anonado y sonrojado hasta las puntas de las orejas.

—Ah…

Tomo rápidamente su móvil y envió un mensaje al grupo de "Los hombres de verdad de Karasuno", grupo donde estaban sólo los chicos del club de vóley, ya que con el entrenador y las mánager tenían otro más decente, pero Tanaka y Nishinoya habían insistido en ese genial grupo donde sólo hablarían los machos de verdad.

-Yamaguchi: "Yachi-san acaba de enfadarse conmigo y me ha gritado y se ha ido, pero vendrá dentro de un rato… ha sido genial…"

-Tanaka: "¡Se los dije! Cuando las mujeres están enfadadas se vuelven aún más guapas"

-Nishinoya: "¡Muy bien hecho, Yamaguchi! Ryuu y yo estamos orgullosos de ti"

-Sawamura: "Son de lo que no hay…"

-Hinata: "Yo necesito saber porque Yamaguchi estaba con Yachi-san… mi vena cotilla salta ante estas cosas"

-Sugawara: "Esperen un momento… ¿tenían una cita? ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada? No es como que fuésemos a espiarles ni nada por el estilo…"

-Yamaguchi: "¡No era una cita! Es que nos cruzamos en el gimnasio y me golpee y ella se enfado conmigo porque le dije que no dolía y se fue a buscar hielo…"

-Tsukishima: "Me alegro que le hayas dejado una buena impresión sobre ti, Yamaguchi"

-Azumane: "No seas malo, Tsukishima… ¿estás bien, Yamaguchi?"

-Yamaguchi: "Sí~"

-Kageyama: "A Yamaguchi le dejan entrenar y a mí no… me siento ofendido…"

De repente se volvió una pelea sobre la futura pareja de Yamaguchi y Yachi y un mini enfrentamiento entre Kageyama y Tsukishima, pero a él le dio igual, ya que estaba más nervioso ahora que la chica había vuelto. La joven ahora parecía más calmada y fue tranquilamente hasta donde se encontraba antes y volvió a sentarse a su lado.

—Sólo encontré estos refrescos de la máquina, no había hielo por ningún lado…

—No te preocupes…

Yamaguchi tomo rápidamente una de las latas que tenía la rubia y se la puso sobre la zona donde la pelota había impactado. No iba a negar que le hubiese gustado que sea ella quién sostenga la bebida, pero cuando vio que ella hacía el movimiento de acercársele, estaba demasiado nervioso para pensar y al final había acabado encargándose él sólo de su propia herida.

—Tadashi –pensaba para sí mismo- eres idiota… podría haber dejado que Yachi-san te cure pero no… vas tú y la interrumpes…

Suspiro decepcionado, cosa que fue notado por la joven que antes de que pudiese preguntarle al chico que le sucedía, fue interrumpida por las luces que parpadearon un poco y luego se apagaron.

Un trueno se hizo oír a la lejanía y la pequeña chica dio un brinco en el sitio.

— ¿Yachi-san, ocurre algo?

—Ah… yo…

Pero antes de acabar la frase, otro trueno resonó e instintivamente se llevo ambas manos al pecho y cerró los ojos.

— ¿¡Yachi-san!?

—Los… los… truenos…

— ¿Truenos…? Ah… ¿te dan miedo los truenos?

Ella asintió lentamente y abrió los ojos para dirigirlos al suelo.

—Lo-lo siento, Yamaguchi-kun…

— ¿Eh? No… no pasa nada…

Se mordió el labio inferior. Quería ayudarla pero no sabía cómo. Estaba usando todas sus neuronas en encontrar una solución, pero aunque lo hiciese, no se le venía ninguna decente. Oh dios ¿qué iba a hacer? La incertidumbre se estaba apoderando de él y el sentimiento de culpa y patetismo se hacían cada vez más presentes. Ella le había ayudado mucho y ahora que era ella quién necesitaba su ayuda, él se quedaba petrificado sin saber qué hacer. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser así, seguramente si en vez de él hubiese estado cualquier otro chico de primero, la chica ya se sentiría mejor…

Él también bajo su mirada al suelo. La decepción empezaba a inundar su mente.

— ¿Qué debería de hacer…?

Un rayo ilumino todo el lugar y varios segundos después se oyó un nuevo trueno. La rubia se abrazo a sí misma, pero justo en ese instante, el chico pecoso tuvo la que seguramente sería la idea más vergonzosa de toda su vida, y no se arrepentiría de ella sin duda.

Trago saliva y se mentalizó para lo que haría.

Yachi tenía miedo, la tormenta cada vez parecía más fuerte y eso la ponía nerviosa. Pero pronto sintió unos brazos rodeándoles y su corazón se aceleró.

—Cu-cuando… cuando… -intentaba decir Yamaguchi sin mucho éxito, la situación le había superado y sus palabras no salían, estaba demasiado nervioso y avergonzado- e-era pe-pequeño… si tenía miedo… mi madre o mi hermano mayor siempre… siempre me abrazaban… así qu-que pensé que… -su voz bajo casi a niveles inaudibles- si lo hacía con Yachi-san… se tranquilizaría…

Ambos agradecieron la poca luz que tenían, porque la verdad es que se hubiesen muerto de la vergüenza si el otro hubiese visto sus enrojecidos rostros y oyese el acelerado ritmo de sus corazones.

Durante unos segundos, Yachi no reaccionó, esto era demasiado extraño para ella y más viniendo de Yamaguchi, pero tras oír un nuevo trueno, no lo dudo ni un segundo y le devolvió el abrazo al chico.

—Yamaguchi-kun es tan grande… que…

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y apoyo parte de su rostro en el pecho del chico.

—Que… me siento muy segura… gracias~

Decir que Yamaguchi había llegado a un nivel de rojo en el rostro era quedarse corto, también sintió que la boca se le secaba, su corazón acababa de cumplir un record ginness por su aceleración, las manos le sudaban y el resto del cuerpo le temblaba levemente… sí, definitivamente, era un espectáculo de ver.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad y recordando las sabias palabras de sus _senpais_ de segundo, sí esas que decían _"los hombres de verdad debemos proteger a las inocentes y hermosas chicas, siempre debes hacerlas sentir seguras_ ", aún cuando sus manos temblaban cual gelatina, logró bajarlas a la cadera de la chica para cogerlas y levantarla un poco para así sentar a la joven en su regazo.

Al principio, Yachi se sorprendió, pero debía admitir que la nueva posición era más cómoda que la anterior y además sentía que no importase que fuera se destruyera el mundo, Yamaguchi estaba junto a ella y la protegería de todo mal. No pudo evitar reírse levemente.

— ¿Yachi-san?

—Lo siento… estaba pensando que… -levanto la mirada para poder ver bien el rostro del chico- es como si fueses mi caballero de brillante armadura~

Los primeros segundos fueron un total desconcierto para el chico pero cuando entendió a que se refería la joven, no pudo evitar reírse junto a ella.

Afuera se oía el fuerte sonido de la lluvia contra las ventanas, pero a pesar del ruido aterrador de fuera, allí dentro toda la tensión y vergüenza que estaba en el aire disminuyó y ambos jóvenes empezaron a relajarse.

La sensación del lugar ahora era extraña, a pesar de la tempestad de fuera, allí dentro todo era tranquilo, como si no sucediese nada. El sonido de fuera era leve y hasta bonito. Las posiciones en la que se encontraban podrían ser fácilmente malinterpretadas, pero sólo estaban ellos dos y aunque entrase alguien, a ellos les daría igual.

—Yachi-san… -trago saliva nerviosamente- eres mucho más pequeña de lo que pareces…

— ¿Eh? Bueno… eso es porque tú eres muy alto… y no soy tan bajita…

La chica infló un poco las mejillas demostrando que se encontraba algo ofendida

—Lo-lo siento…

Pero antes de continuar, la risa de la rubia se hizo presente.

—Nishinoya-san y Hinata son un poco más altos que yo y me siento bien a su lado, igual que con Tanaka-san, aunque él sea más alto, siempre es genial… Yamaguchi-kun es aún más alto que ellos tres, pero es distinto…

El recién nombrado bajo la mirada para observar mejor el rostro de la joven, pero ella desvió un poco la mirada y bajo la cabeza avergonzada por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Siempre me han dado miedo los chicos altos… pero Yamaguchi-kun es diferente… no das esa impresión como que me fueses a comer ni nada así… es-es raro… pero es divertido, porque contigo me siento bien y es la primera vez que me sucede con alguien tan alto…

Cada vez su voz iba disminuyendo más, mientras el nerviosismo aumentaba.

Por su parte, Yamaguchi no es que estuviese demasiado tranquilo que digamos. El corazón nuevamente comenzó a acelerar y todo su cuerpo volvió a sentirse gelatina, sin decir que si ahora le preguntasen algo sólo saldrían palabras inconclusas o sin sentido. Intento decir algo pero sólo movía la boca sin que saliese nada.

— ¿Yamaguchi-kun?

La pequeña chica levanto un poco el rostro y le observó.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Incapaz de responder, simplemente negó con la cabeza, aunque no es que fuese muy convincente.

—Ah… ya sé lo que te está pasando…

Yachi se acomodó mejor. Debido a que ella estaba sentada de costado, mirarle a la cara le era complicado, así que decidió que era mejor poner cada pierna sobre cada costado de Yamaguchi y estando así sentado, todo sería más fácil, claro que para éste momento, el moreno ya estaba demasiado nervioso para siquiera pensar en la nueva posición. Luego colocó ambas manos sobre sus piernas y acercó un poco el rostro al del chico.

— ¿A ti también te asustan los truenos~?

La cercanía, los nervios, la emoción de la chica en la pregunta y el hecho que su cerebro estuviese en shock, hizo que asintiese, aunque no era verdad, pero a esta altura era lo único que podía hacer.

La chica se rió por lo bajo feliz. Un rayo volvió a iluminar el lugar y pudo observar bien su reloj de pulsera.

—Es muy tarde…

—Oh, es verdad…

—Mi madre ahora no está en casa pero seguramente los tuyos sí y se preocuparan…

—No pasa nada… saben que estaría en el club practicando…

— ¡Yamaguchi-kun eres tan genial por comprometerte tanto con el vóley!

La chica sonrió brillantemente y el moreno tuvo que desviar su mirada, otra vez, mientras le devolvía una sonrisa avergonzada.

Otro trueno se hizo oír y la rubia volvió a ponerse nerviosa, pero la mano del chico sobre la suya le tranquilizo nuevamente. Yamaguchi no iba a mentir diciendo que tenía la situación bajo control, porque en ese caso, sería mentira, en realidad había sido un auto reflejo y la verdad es que no sabía si era bueno o malo, era genial poder sostener la mano de la chica pero a la vez, estaba tan asustado porque ella se enfadase con él y no volviese a hablarle que le dolía hasta el estómago.

Por su parte, Yachi también estaba bastante nerviosa. El contacto físico nunca había sido su fuerte, en especial con chicos, y con Yamaguchi era otro cantar. El chico al principio sólo era otro compañero más, pero poco a poco fue mostrando lo genial que era como persona y cuando ella quiso darse cuenta, Yamaguchi se había transformado en alguien muy importante en su vida. Al principio pensó que sólo era pura amistad, como con Hinata, pero cuando Tsukishima había insinuado en más de una ocasión que ella y el chico de pecas harían una buena pareja, al final había acabado dándose cuenta que no era una simple amistad lo que sentía por el chico. Pero dar el primer paso era horrible y más para alguien con tan poca auto confianza como ella. Yamaguchi se merecía a alguien mejor.

La joven suspiro decepcionada y el chico la observó preocupado, sentía que todo eso era su culpa.

—Si fuese otro… -pensaba- ella estaría mejor…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno observando una zona del suelo diferente. Querían decir algo pero sentían que era una pérdida de tiempo.

Oyeron nuevamente las gotas de fuera y la luz comenzó a parpadear, pero la verdad es que todo les daba un poco igual, sus pensamientos eran lo único que sus cabezas oían.

Yamaguchi se mordió el labio inferior y cerró sus ojos fuertemente tras recordar algunas palabras de los chicos de primero dándole ánimos para que se atreviese a hablar con la chica, hasta el mismísimo Tsukishima le había animado, a su modo pero algo es algo. Suspiró y tomo aire fuertemente, él podía hacerlo, claro que sí. Abrió nuevamente sus ojos y

— ¡Yachi-san!

—¿Sí…?

—…

—…

—Ah…

Su mente era un caos, nuevamente, y pensó en tirar la toalla, pero no podía hacerlo… estaba a solas con la chica en el gimnasio, ella sobre su regazo, con miedo, afuera un clima horrible y con unas luces que se habían apagado y dejar todo sólo iluminado por las luces de fuera… en realidad era un ambiente bastante bueno para hacerse el hombre y demostrarle a la joven lo que valía, hasta cierto punto podría ser romántico, así que no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad.

—Yo…

Las manos volvían a temblarle y para su sorpresa, fue Yachi quién esta vez cogió sus manos. Le resultaba tierno el gesto, ya que las manos de la chica eran pequeñas a comparación de las suyas y cuando ella enredó sus dedos con los de él, no pudo evitar quedarse unos segundos sin respirar.

Su mirada subió de las manos hasta los ojos de la joven y ella imitó el gesto. Ambos quedaron en silencio y sin pensar en absolutamente nada. Si hubiese entrado alguien, no lo hubiesen notado. Sólo existía la persona que se encontraba delante de ellos en ese instante. Otro rayo ilumino el lugar e inconscientemente sus miradas bajaron a los labios del otro y luego a sus ojos. Sus respiraciones eran lentas y coordinadas. No supieron en qué momento empezaron a romper la distancia que había entre ambos pero les dio igual. Sintieron la respiración del otro sobre su rostro y cuando quedaban pocos centímetros entre ellos, el móvil de Yachi comenzó a sonar indicando un mensaje de alguien.

Se separaron rápidamente completamente rojos y avergonzados, ni siquiera se miraron a los ojos durante varios minutos.

La chica cogió el móvil para ver que era un mensaje de Hinata donde le preguntaba si mañana quería acompañarles a Kageyama y a él a comprar unas nuevas rodilleras. Ella sonrió divertida y le contestó.

Yamaguchi estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para que su boca fuese incapaz de decir cualquier palabra pero al ver a la chica un poco más relajada, eso le quito un peso de encima. Por fin notó que fuera estaba un poco más calmado el clima.

—Ya ha parado de llover…

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio? Eso significa que ya podemos irnos a casa…

Honestamente, ambos se sintieron decepcionados, habían tenido una oportunidad de oro para declararse o al menos pasar un poco más de tiempo con el otro y al final habían estado más de la mitad del tiempo nerviosos y sin saber qué hacer, que actuando.

Tras coger sus cosas y ponerse las chaquetas salieron fuera. La verdad era que el suelo era un asco y estaba casi todo embarrado y mojado, así que con la ayuda de Yamaguchi, Yachi había podido saltar varios charcos sin ensuciarse.

Ambos vivían por la misma zona, sólo que Yamaguchi un poco más lejos, así que tras insistirle a la chica, había logrado convencerla de acompañarla, además a esa hora el metro estaría lleno de gente y estaría todo sucio, así que decidieron caminar.

El camino fue bastante divertido, ambos se dedicaron a hablar de todo y nada a la vez, pasaron de un tema a otro sin ningún problema y la compañía del otro fue realmente grata. Hablaron, se rieron, pensaron, la verdad es que todo fue tan fácil que hasta el camino se les hizo corto y llevadero. Cuando quedaba una calle para llegar a la casa de la chica, bajaron un poco el ritmo al caminar, honestamente no querían que se acabase la caminata.

Yachi había acabado subiéndose a una barandilla, ya que parte del suelo estaba demasiado mojado y sólo podía caminar una persona, Yamaguchi le cogió de la mano para ayudarla a que no se caiga y esos cortos seis metros habían hecho que la vergüenza volviese. Cuando ella se bajo de la barandilla, nuevamente con la ayuda del chico, ambos se rieron al notar que estaban demasiado rojos como para pasar desapercibidos. El resto de la calle que les quedaba la hicieron sin soltarse la mano.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio donde vivía la chica, por fin se soltaron y el nerviosismo se hizo nuevamente presente.

—Mu-muchas gracias por acompañarme a casa, Yamaguchi-kun…

—No-no hay problema… fue divertido…

—…

—…

Yachi trago bastante aire y tras mentalizarse, se acercó al chico, ahora que estaba frente a él era cuando más se daba cuenta de la abismal diferencia de estatura entre ambos, pero eso no podía tirarle para atrás. Su madre siempre le había dicho que ella como mujer debía ser fuerte y pelear por lo que quería. Así que se puso de puntillas y con ambas manos cogió el rostro de Yamaguchi para bajarlo un poco a una altura donde ella no se quedase sin cuello y él tampoco. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente bien para ella, acercó sus labios hacia los de él y tras darle las gracias por haber cuidado de ella ese día, le beso. Sólo fue un rozamiento, una unión de labios de pocos segundos, pero lo suficiente que para que cuando se separasen, ambos estuviesen tan avergonzados que ni siquiera eran capaces de mirar al otro. La chica le dio una reverencia y tras saludarle, entro corriendo al lugar.

Yamaguchi durante unos segundos más se quedo allí inmóvil, hasta que entendió la situación y su rostro se cubrió de un rojo tan fuerte que un tomate no sería nada a su lado. Con alguno de sus dedos se toco los labios y pudo sentirlos aún tibios. La cabeza le daba vueltas, el cuerpo era gelatina, su rostro ardía y su boca estaba seca, pero a pesar de todo eso, estaba feliz.

Se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a ir a su casa, y mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa le invadiera el rostro. Empezó a jugar con uno de sus mechones de pelo a la vez que recordaba todo lo sucedido. Había sido un buen día.

Suspiro aliviado y tras mirar al frente y sin dejar esa enorme sonrisa, pensó que tal vez no era una batalla perdida, tenía oportunidad.

Y con eso en mente, escribió en el grupo lo del beso y pidió consejo. La verdad es que lo necesitaría si quería conquistar a la chica, aunque algo le decía que ella ya no era tan imposible

.

* * *

.

Y bueno aquí esta mi YamaYachi~ que llevo diciendo que escribiría algo de ellos desde hace meses y aunque la idea principal era algo que nada que ver con ésto, decidí hacerlo porque me apetecía subir algo de esta pareja que espero sea más popular con el anime~ y por dios, espero que el fandom no ataque a Yachi sólo por ser una chica :´D

La verdad es que no acabo de convencerme el one shot, la manera de narrar me pareció horrible, pero ya está escrito y sé que a alguien le gustará :´D

El concept de imagineyour-otp era: " _There is a thunderstorm. Imagine your otp being in the same room and they can't leave. Person A is really happy about it because they like being around Person B. However Person B is extremely afraid of storms and is rolled up like a ball in the corner. Person A coaxes Person B to look up and just as Person B is about to stand up there is a loud crack of thunder. Person B (terrified) throws themselves around Person A's neck and almost starts crying. Person A sits with Person B in his/her lap through the whole night, cuddling and comforting them until they calm down._ _Eventually they both peacefully fall asleep, person B still in Person A's lap, leaning on Person A's chest. Person A still has their arms wrapped protectively around Person B. " -_ \- como se darán cuenta hice lo que se me vino en gana, pero si alguien quiere cogerlo y hacerlo mejor, bienvenido sea~

Así que ya nos leemos a la próxima~ **see you~**


End file.
